Stay with me
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Erza sering murung dan menyendiri, Jellal adalah satu-satunya yang dia miliki setelah Siegrain yang telah mengkhianatinya dengan Ultear. Apa yang terjadi jika Ultear merebut Jellal? DENGAN INI SAYA NYATAKAN FIC INI T.A.M.A.T terimakasih banyak atas segala partisipasi dalam bentuk review, fav, follow, dll
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fairy tail milik mas Hiro Mashima di jepang sana

Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya

Rated T

Erza S x Jellal F

Romance &amp; Friendship

Happy Reading

"Senang berkenalan denganmu..."

Senyum yang sama, tawa yang sama, pria berambut biru itu adalah teman yang sama dan masih orang yang sama dengan yang menyapa gadis itu dua tahun yang lalu...

Namanya Jellal, lengkapnya Jellal Fernandez. Ramutnya berwarna biru jabrig dengan tato aneh di pipi kanannya (dia bilang itu tanda lahir). Diantara seluruh anak cowok dikelas, dia itu yang paling menonjol. Dalam segala bidang.

Gadis itu, gadis dengan kepribadian tertutup. Selalu sendirian. Rambutnya yang merah scarlet terurai begitu saja diterpa angin. Pita putih yang melingkar dengan ikatan dikedua sisinya mempermanis penampilannya yang non-makeup menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Jellal. Berbeda dengan cewek lain pada umumnya, dia selalu mengasingkan diri seolah tak seorang pun yang boleh masuk ke ruang nyamannya. Karena itulah lelaki biru itu menghampirinya.

Lelaki berambut biru itu orang pertama yang tidak menjauhinya...

Lelaki bermarga Fernandez itu satu-satunya yang mencairkan sifat dinginnya...

Jellal... dialah yang dimiliki gadis itu, satu-satunya yang menemani. Diam-diam, secara perlahan dan lama kelamaan ada debaran aneh yang hadir melintasi gadis scarlet itu. Semakin lama bersamanya, semakin sakit didalam bagian dadanya yang paling dalam. Catat! Jellal Fernandez adalah salah satu cowok yang paling diinginkan disekolah. "Fansnya banyak, jadi mustahil seorang cewek tomboy anti mode sepertiku mendapatkannya" itulah asumsi tabu gadis itu setiap pikiran ' i want to be his girlfriend' melintas dibenaknya.

Perlahan, Jellal menyadari perubahan sikap yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh gadis itu. Erza, Erza Scarlet yang dia sadari penuh sudah menguasai hati dan pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Gadis tomboy yang kuat. Atlet juudo wanita terhebat yang mampu membanting Droy, pria gendut besar yang hanya mengandalkan berat badannya yang over untuk menang, dan satu-satunya yang mampu mendamaikan kedua berandalan kelas yang selalu bertengkar –Natsu dan Gray- juga cakes mania yang nggak pernah gemuk. Satu-satunya yang mampu mengubah prinsip seorang Jellal Fernandez yang selalu gonta-ganti cewek. Catat! karena Erza-lah Jellal mulai hari ini melajang.

"Menurutku seseorang yang hebat itu yang setia pada satu orang, kau terlalu mempermainkan perempuan. Kau menjijikan!" Itu kata-kata terakhirnya yang berhasil meng-skak mat Jellal. Lelaki berambut biru itu memikirkannya semalaman, hingga paginya dua kantung mata hadir diwajah imutnya. Jika seseorang bertanya "Kenapa matamu?" atau "Kau kurang sehat Jellal?" dan semacamnya, dia akan menjawab "Tadi aku menonton pertandingan sepak bola semalaman"

Hari ini cowok berambut biru itu melihat Erza sendirian –lagi- di kantin Mirajane. Di pojokan, bersama sepiring strawberry cheese cake favoritnya yang dimakan secara perlahan. Pandangannya lagi-lagi kosong, sama seperti caranya menyendiri sebelum dia berkenalan dengan Jellal. Entah, tapi Jellal merasa begitu.

"Ara~ Lihat Jellal, sepertinya dia kembali murung..." perkataan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Jellal langsung membuatnya kaget. Ternyata itu Mirajane, Jellal hanya tersenyum miris saat dia melanjutkan perkataannya"Ayo tanyakan! Kamu kan teman terdekatnya"

Wanita berambut putih panjang (bukan uban loh!) itu mendorong Jellal sampai duduk disamping perempuan berambut merah yang belakangan ini dijuluki Titania di club juudo. Tuan Fernandez salah tingkah, tapi Erza tak bergeming. Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu memasukan sesendok cakes terakhirnya kedalam mulut.

Hening...

Ditengah keramaian kantin, hanya disudut itu saja yang sepertinya tidak berminat untuk saling bicara. Ralat! Bukan tidak mau, tapi bingung mau dimulai bagaimana. Dengan situasi super canggung seperti itu Jellal hanya bisa memandangi wajah Erza yang cantik natural itu dengan ekspresi yang er –tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

"Hufh..."desah perempuan bersurai merah itu dengan malas. Satu piring strawberry cheese cakes tandas sudah olehnya, namun ekspresinya masih sama dengan sebelum memakan cakes itu. mungkin ada perubahan dengan sedikit semburat merah jambu di pipinya jika kau teliti, Jellal.

"Hei Jellal, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Si rambut biru itu tersentak begitu namanya dipanggil oleh Erza. Walaupun Erza masih enggan melihat kearahnya, apalagi menatap matanya, Jellal merasa wajahnya memanas. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan debaran yang ada di dadanya yang sedang bersalto ria. "Kau marah?" Tanya Erza yang sekarang menoleh.

"T-tentu tidak! Mana mungkin aku marah" cepat-cepat Jellal menggeleng sembari memaksakan tertawa. Erza hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan Jellal blushing setelahnya. Tiba-tiba jempol dari tangan kanan Jellal bergerak mengusap posesif bibir Erza, lalu menyesapnya.

"Maaf, ada cream di bibirmu" Kata Jellal singkat.

Wajah Erza langsung memerah seketika. Jika dipikir ulang, tindakan Jellal tadi sama saja kan... dengan... ciuman tidak langsung?..

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu Erza?" Tanya Jellal menetralisir suasana sebelum menjadi semakin absrud. "Y-yah, aku sebenarnya.."

"Hn, ya. Aku ingin kau temani aku ke suatu tempat setelah pulang sekolah. Bisa kan?" Pinta Erza dengan jurus puppy eyes, padahal tidak perlu karena Jellal pasti akan mengangguk.

::::

::::

Pulang sekolah, Erza dan Jellal memutar jalan menuju taman. Erza bilang akan menemui seseorang disini. Baru saja melewati jejeran pohon sakura, tepat di jembatan, gadis itu mematung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia melihat sesuatu, lebih tepatnya dua orang yang sedang berciuman panas. Dengan cepat, Jellal membalikan tubuh Erza dan merengkuhnya.

"Jangan dilihat!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Author Berbacot =

Cerita spesial, diketik kilat karena saya mau berangkat study tour ke Yogyakarta 5 menit lagi!,...

Yosh, do'ain aku minna! Semoga bisa multichap.. (nawaitu bikin banyak) hahahaha,..

Spesial bwt **Mikasa –san**, ini cerita spesial yang aku janjiin loh, Review lagi yaw! :*

**Kimidori hana **dan thanks bgt udah baca " Erza in Tuesday", kuharap masih berkenan baca + review lagi yaw! :*

Aishiterru JerZa mania!... kelanjutannya tergantung kalian, masih ragu aku nggak bakalan nyampah soalnya. Review ya! aku terima kok kalo kalian mau nge-flame...

Salam hangat

CN_Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

Pulang sekolah, Erza dan Jellal memutar jalan menuju taman. Erza bilang akan menemui seseorang disini. Baru saja melewati jejeran pohon sakura, tepat di jembatan, gadis itu mematung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia melihat sesuatu, lebih tepatnya dua orang yang sedang berciuman panas. Dengan cepat, Jellal membalikan tubuh Erza dan merengkuhnya.

"Jangan dilihat!"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Fairy tail milik kang Hiro Mashima di jepang sana

Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya loh!

Rated T

Erza S x Jellal F

Romance &amp; Friendship

Happy Reading

.

Jellal segera membawa Erza menjauh dari tempat itu. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadis scarlet itu, tapi Jellal yakin ada apa-apa antara dia dan si kepala biru yang tadi dilihat mereka sedang mencium gadis berambut hitam panjang. Karena setelahnya, gadis itu –Erza menjadi sangat terguncang. Sekarang... dia melamun dengan pandangan kosong ke arah jembatan yang tertutup oleh rimbunnya bunga sakura yang gugur perlahan tertiup angin.

"Erza..." panggil Jellal dengan sangat hati-hati. Erza hanya menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar tanda dia sedang menangis dalam diam. Dengan sigap Jellal membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan posesif, membiarkan Erza menangis disana.

.

.

"APA?" teriak, tepatnya bentak Lucy saat Jellal menceritakan kencan pertamanya yang kemarin. Bukan kencan yang sebenarnya kalau dihitung dengan hubungannya yang saat ini dengan Erza hanya sebatas teman, hanya saja Jellal menganggapnya begitu.

"Memang siapa sih Siegrain yang tadi kau sebut-sebut itu Luce?" tanya Natsu yang dari tadi mendengarkan kekasihnya mengoceh bersama Jellal. Kantin pagi hari sangat sepi mengingat hari Jum'at anak-anak selalu datang agak siang.

"Ish, kau ini Natsu! Siegrain itu orang yang dicintai Erza dari kecil, ada yang bilang karena dia Erza tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Aku yakin orang bernama Siegrain itu orang yang sangat berarti bagi Erza. Dengar, meskipun aku belum pernah melihatnya, aku yakin dia orang yang tampan" perkataan itu berhasil menohok telinga kanan dan kiri Jellal, terutama bagian 'yang dicintai Erza dari kecil' dan 'karena dia, Erza tidak pernah memiliki kekasih'. Itu artinya orang yang kemarin itu adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya, dalam makna tak tergantikan.

"Jadi kau melihat orang bernama Sugaraen itu Jellal?" tanya Natsu yang langsung mendapat cubitan maut dari Lucy ditelinganya. "Namanya Siegrain Natsu, jangan merusak nama orang!" ocehnya langsung pada telinga si pinky yang tengah bersweadrop ria.

"Urrusai..."dengus Natsu, namun Jellal segera menambahkan "dia sangat mirip denganku". Semua orang yang sempat mendengarnya langsung ber –apa ria.

Saat itulah Erza masuk ke kantin. Dengan wajah berkantung mata dan badan yang lesu begitu, Jellal yakin 100% dia sudah menangis semalaman suntuk. Lelaki berambut biru itu berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia akan memukul siapapun yang membuat Erza seperti itu.

Jam terus berputar. Erza duduk menyendiri sembari memakan strawberry cheese cake nya dengan teramat pelan, seolah dipaksakan memakannya. Hingga bel masuk berbunyi, gadis scarlet itu masih diam melamun ditempatnya. Jellal, anak terakhir yang meninggalkan kantin saat jam pelajaran pertama hampir dimulai hendak mengajaknya ke kelas namun dibatalkan karena beberapa alasan.

Pertama, Jellal tahu kehadirannya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya mengingat orang yang membuatnya seperti itu sangat mirip sekali dengan dirinya sendiri. Kedua, Erza adalah murid teladan yang tidak memiliki catatan hitam kelas, satu-satunya malah. Ketiga, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Sagitarius sensei, guru favoritnya sepanjang masa. Jellal terlalu percaya Erza tidak akan melewatkan satu pelajaran pun dengan alasan apapun.

Nyatanya... meleset! Erza Scarlet tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya dikelas seharian penuh. Bahkan saat pulang sekolah pun dia tidak kembali ke kelas sekedar untuk mengambil tasnya. Langit senja telah menguasai pemandangan Magnolia street ketika Jellal hendak pulang ke rumahnya yang terletak di ujung jalan. Rasa khawatirnya pada gadis bersurai scarlet itu membuatnya kembali memasuki gerbang Fairy Tail gakuen yang hampir tertutup secara otomatis.

Dia berjalan melewati lorong kelas yang sangat sepi. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika didapatinya ruang hampa kantin Mirajane –tempat terakhir kali dilihatnya Erza disana- kosong melompong. Di ceknya ke seluruh ruangan yang mungkin didatangi Erza, nihil juga. Hampir putus asa, dengan peluh disekujur tubuhnya Jellal melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju atap terbuka sekolah.

Angin dingin berhembus menggoyangkan helaian rambut biru jabrignya. Senja telah berubah gelap dengan sendirinya, bintang-bintang berkedip mengelilingi bulan sabit cantik yang menjadi saksi bisu pengukiran kenangan itu. Jellal Fernandez hampir bersalto ria melihat yang dicarinya tengah duduk meringkuk membelakangi tembok pembatas. Rambut scarlet panjangnya yang terurai digerai angin malam memancing senyuman terukir di bibir manis itu. disana, Erza tengah tertidur.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Jellal menghampiri Erza. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia membawanya dengan gaya bridal style menuruni atap sekolah yang semakin dingin. Lampu-lampu di lorong telah diprogram untuk menyala secara otomatis ketika malam, Jellal membawa Erza dengan sangat hati-hati menuju ruang UKS. Satu-satunya ruangan yang tidak terkunci saat malam dan satu-satunya yang mempunyai penghangat ruangan sendiri.

Perlahan, diletakkannya tubuh Erza diatas kasur UKS. Diselimutinya dengan hati-hati setelah dilepaskannya sepasang sepatu yang dipakai Erza. Cahaya bulan menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela yang hanya ditutup gorden tipis membuat suasana menjadi sangat romantis mengingat Jellal meredupkan lampunya supaya Erza bisa tidur lebih lelap. Dibelainya rambut scarlet itu menjauhi wajah cantik yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya dan menguasai pikirannya itu. Jellal tersenyum lalu menghela nafas perlahan.

Lelaki berambut biru itu memandangi Erza yang masih terlelap dengan damainya. Jemarinya perlahan menghapus bekas air mata yang membias di pipi gadis itu. Erza hanya menggeliat, tadinya Jellal kira dia akan terbangun tapi ternyata dia hanya menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Sekarang tuan Fernandez malah terfokus pada bibir merah muda Erza yang sedikit terbuka.

Perlahan... Tanpa dia sadari, tubuhnya semakin condong pada gadis itu. Wajah tampannya semakin mendekat pada wajah cantik nan natural yang selalu dikaguminya. Dibawah cahaya malam dan lampu ruang kesehatan yang redup, bibirnya menyesap bibir gadis itu.

Ciuman sepihak itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Untuk gadis yang dia cintai, dan malam itu takkan pernah dia lupakan sepanjang masa...

.

.

^TBC^

Bacot time!

Haloo, aku balik lagi nih! Lambatkah updetnya? Maaf minna, kemarin aku drop bwt ngetik lanjutan "stay with me" dan malah post cerita baru "Little Fernandez", so yg itu udah ada di draff (siap publish) kalau cerita ini khusus aku buat untuk kalian para JerZa lovers Indonesia! (alnya aku juga JerZa lovers loh! *plakk)

Spesial, cerita ini diketik selama 3 jam loh! (aku belum mahir pakek 11 jari, biasanya pakai 10 lha tadi siang jempol sama jari tengahku keseleo ^o^) readers = EMANG GW PEDULI

Yosh, balas review lah yg di Chapter wahid ;

Dear **Mikasa-Chan **ya dong :*

Ini chapter2, semoga kamu suka ya! maaf agak telat 6(-_-) review lagi ya!

Dear **Kimidori Hana **souka...

padahal ini udah maksimal loh, apa chapter ini tulisanku payah? Mou, pantas cerpen-cerpenku ditolak semua T~T (ueeeeeeee...)

tapi bukankah setelah "bla-bla-bla*" (kalau * = .) itu yang tanda kutip akhir(...") kalau titiknya satu itu dihitung kalimat disebelah/ lainnya ya? kok aku pusing ,

gomenne kalau aku terlalu cerewet ^_^

singkatnya, Review yaaa...!

oyasumi ni yume mitte minna...!

-}-

CN_Scarlet


	3. Chapter 3

Ciuman sepihak itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Untuk gadis yang dia cintai, dan malam itu takkan pernah dia lupakan sepanjang masa...

.

.

Chapter 2

Fairy tail milik kang Hiro Mashima di jepang sana

Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya loh!

Rated T

Erza S x Jellal F

Romance &amp; Friendship

Happy Reading

.

Erza terbangun ketika matahari merayap menerobos ke balik tirai putih yang menutupi jendela UKS. Tangan kanannya meraih sapu tangan basah yang menempel di keningnya dan menaruhnya ke samping. Diedarkannya pandangan sayu itu ke sekeliling ruangan, berharap dia bisa menemukan seseorang selain dirinya disana. Nihil.

Diruangan itu hanya ada dia sendiri. Tambahan mungkin lap kompresannya yang masih hangat alias baru diganti, sepasang sepatu miliknya sendiri yang tergeletak rapi disamping tasnya yang harusnya masih dikelas. Erza melirik meja disampingnya, disana ada sepiring roti isi yang masih hangat dan segelas susu panas yang ditutup rapi hingga hanya sedikit aromanya yang keluar dan secarik kertas merah jambu yang terselip dibawah gelas. Erza meraihnya, membacanya didalam hati lalu tersenyum.

"Makan yang banyak Erza-chan! jangan berani-berani lagi tidur di loteng sekolah, malam hari tempat itu membeku. Cepat sembuh dan kembali lagi belajar seperti biasa, jangan lupa kasih aku contekan lagi seperti biasa ya! bye.. :*"

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, wajahnya memerah mengingat mimpi yang tadi malam dilihatnya. Wajah dengan onyx terpejam yang tengah mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat lembut, dia menyukainya. Entah mengapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata meskipun terlihat samar. Rambut yang biru dengan aroma segar pegunungan itu begitu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, perlahan Erza meraba bibirnya sendiri. Lembut, manis, terlalu terasa nyata untuk ukuran mimpi. "Tapi mungkinkah itu nyata?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Klub juudo sangat ramai hari ini. Jellal sedang mengencangkan sabuk cokelatnya disebelah Natsu dan Gray yang tengah bertengkar ketika gadis berambut scarlet itu datang memasuki aula. Para anggota klub yang semuanya laki-laki kecuali Erza, langsung diam dan duduk dengan khidmatnya begitu sang titania duduk di tempatnya. Pojok paling depan di jajaran anggota bersabuk hitam.

Miss Kagura, guru juudo yang cantik eksotis dan galak memasuki ruangan. Semua anggota selain pemilik sabuk hitam menelan ludah dengan susahnya. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah hari tes ganti sabuk. Yang artinya klub juudo akan melakukan banting-bantingan masal –Natsu bilang begitu, dan ujian itu akan ditangani oleh anak-anak bersabuk hitam. Dengan serentak, para 'peserta' langsung berdo'a dalam hati masing-masing. Kebanyakan dari mereka berharap, semoga lawannya bukanlah sang titania.

Jam berlalu lamban. Kagura duduk manis dengan buku catatan dan pulpennya di pinggir matras, menyaksikan orang ke 29 yang sedang dibanting Erza, mencatatnya dengan cepat lalu menguap lebar. Maklum, anak-anak yang sudah memakai sabuk hitam hanya ada 10 orang dan sembilan diantaranya telah selesai melakukan tugas sesuai jatah. Kagura menulis beberapa catatan kecil lalu membuka lembaran lain catatannya dan menyebutkan anggota sabuk cokelat terakhir yang akan dilawan Erza.

"Jellal Fernandez..."

Seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan pakaian juudo yang memperlihatkan sedikit ukiran di dada bidangnya langsung menghampiri Erza. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat siapa yang akan membantingnya –atau mungkin dibantingnya. Erza yang rambutnya diikat ponytail mempertontonkan leher jenjang indah yang membuat Jellal meneguk ludah. Pakaian putih itu sangat pas melekat pada gadis scarlet yang memiliki ukuran dada yang um –tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu, apalagi dengan belahan yang mungkin tidak disadari sang titania akibat dari pergerakannya selama membanting 'pesertanya'.

Jellal menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, mereka saling memberi hormat dan memasang kuda-kuda. Kagura mulai fokus menyaksikan pertandingan Jellal dan Erza yang akan segera dimulai, wanita berkulit eksotis itu terkesima dengan kuda-kuda keduanya yang sangat pas dan sempurna. Perkelahian yang penuh aturan terjadi beberapa menit, lalu tiba-tiba Jellal terlihat membisikan sesuatu yang singkat di telinga Erza sebelum cowok kece badai itu membantingnya pelan.

Erza terengah-engah, dengan wajah memerah dia melihat Jellal yang sedang menyeringai. Suara peluit yang ditiup miss Kagura langsung mengomando Erza untuk menendang 'sesuatu' milik cowok itu sekuat tenaga. "Awww!..." pekik si empunya meringis jumpalitan mengelilingi matras, Erza langsung bangkit sembari menyilangkan tangannya menutupi belahan dadanya.

"Dasar hentai!" bentak gadis scarlet itu sembari meninggalkan aula. Mengidahkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya para anggota klub lainnya, termasuk tatapan aneh Kagura. Jellal mendengus sebal.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih si rambut biru bertato aneh itu, berani-beraninya dia... AGRRRR!"raung Erza frustasi. Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Levi, Wendy, dan Lisanna yang kebetulan sedang duduk berjejer sembari bergosip di tangga yang dilewatinya hanya bersweadrop ria melihatnya. Titania –Erza sekarang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian bebas itu masih saja menonjolkan keseksiannya, yang tidak disadari Erza tentunya.

Baju putih tanpa lengan dengan rok biru selutut itu terlihat menonjolkan sedikit –banyaknya yang menarik bagi Erza, apalagi bagian dada yang sekarang ditutupinya dengan menyilangkan tangannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju loker. Entah mengapa perjalanannya terasa semakin jauh saja meskipun dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat berjalan. Wajahnya memerah senada rambutnya saat dia ingat yang barusan didengarnya dari Jellal.

BLAM... pintu ruang ganti dibanting Erza yang langsung ambruk dibaliknya. Untunglah, hanya ada dia disana, jika tidak menghitung Daphine yang sedang memakan sate cicak anehnya di pojokan. Dia mengatur nafasnya perlahan, lalu melangkah menuju loker miliknya.

Pintu loker dibuka, menampakkan isian manis dengan berbagai macam barang-barang cute serta boneka kelinci kecil imut tergantung menempel di cermin besar yang menyatu dengan pintu lokernya. Erza menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin itu, sejenak dia menyisir rambutnya yang sekarang digerai. Tubuhnya yang sintal bak biola Mexciko itu terbungkus rapi dengan pakaian yang sebenarnya diambil asal dari lemari saat berangkat sekolah. Selama ini dia memang hampir tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilan. Asal nyaman, itu sudah cukup. Entah mengapa perkataan Jellal di klub juudo tadi kembali mengusiknya.

FLASH BACK

"_Erza, kau sangat cantik..." bisik Jellal tepat ditelinga Erza dengan posisi yang tidak menguntungkan gadis itu. "Tapi aku tidak suka loh kalau cowok lain melihat belahan dadamu yang terekspor itu." lanjutnya disertai desahan yang dibuat-buat, membuat Erza langsung kehilangan kendali tubuhnya. Jellal langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membantingnya dengan lembut, seakan tak mau membuat Erza kesakitan._

END OF FLASH BACK

Berdiri mematung didepan cermin yang tergantung di pintu lokernya sendiri, Erza merasakan pipinya memanas. Bayangan wajah Jellal yang memerah setelah membantingnya itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. cermin itu sekarang memantulkan wajah Erza yang memerah –lagi. Dia menghela nafas berat, lalu menutup dan mengkunci lokernya.

"Aku kenapa?"

.

.

.

^TBC^

**Bacot Time! (^o^)9**

Hai hai hai hai, aku balik lagi nih! *Daphine Style*

Gimana ceritanya, suka suka suka?*gaya UpinIpin* hehehe. Holla! Ini satu-satunya fic yg diketik paling lama, alnya dibarengin sama "Little Fernandez chapter2" (pngen cpet2 updet) *digampar*

Oke, pakabar semua? Aku sih lagi mumet, kalau boleh curhat (tapi jangan bilangin yang lain/ *dibunuh Jellal) aku belum nyelesaiin makalah! *masalah_bwt_gw. Masalah gak masalah sih, bayangin aja tebelnya sampai 5 cm! (readers = *eett_dah lu thor, terus ngapain lu nyelesaiin fic ini?) yah, karena aku sayanggggg kalian semua! :* :*

(cieeeeeeeee...) #cerewet mode on

Oke, berhenti gajenya! Waktunya **bales Reviewww ... **

Dear **Kimidori Hana** marah ya? #gomen! 6(-_-")

But makasih saran di chapter 2, membantu banget (o_~)b . Hontouni arigato gozaimasu!

Gimana yang ini momentnya dapet gak? Semoga aja nggak nyeleneh banget, aku nggak berpengalaman sih.. hahahahaha #ketawa *gaje

Tapi aku masih nggak yakin loh kalo yg ini udah oke, review lagi ya! ditunggu loh... #maksa

Selanjutnya, aku akan lebih berusaha (^o^)9 #ganbate

N/B = Eh iya, ada yang tahu caranya buat garis horizontal di ffn? Tolong kasih tahu di Review ya! mau PM juga boleh kok..

v

8|8

Yang lainnya, Revieww doooonggg... pliiis!...

~Salam hangat~

V

\/

Cn_Scarlet


	4. Chapter 4

Bayangan wajah Jellal yang memerah setelah membantingnya itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. cermin itu sekarang memantulkan wajah Erza yang memerah –lagi. Dia menghela nafas berat, lalu menutup dan mengkunci lokernya.

"Aku kenapa?"

.

.

Chapter 4

Fairy tail milik kang Hiro Mashima di jepang sana

Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya loh!

Rated T

Erza S x Jellal F

Romance &amp; Friendship

Happy Reading

.

**Gomen, di chapter 3 mungkin ada kesalahan (jangan liat judulnya ya minna!)**

capcyus ke cerita!

.

Jellal berlari melewati lorong yang ramai dengan cewek-cewek yang ber "kyaaa... kyaaa.." ria padanya. Pagi itu meskipun jarum pendek jam masih menjurus di angka 6, lelaki berambut biru dengan rupa yang 'waw' dan segala kelebihan yang melekat di dirinya itu sudah tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya yang masih sepi. Tangannya menggenggam handphone laysen biru –maching dengan rambutnya- yang layarnya masih berkedip, tanda si empunya belum log out suatu aplikasi.

BRAAAKK... dibukanya pintu kelas dengan satu hentakkan. Rambut biru jabrig itu sekarang jadi basah oleh keringat, terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kelas masih sepi, tapi ada seseorang didalam sana yang sepertinya menunggu Jellal. Seorang cewek cantik berambut lavender gelap dengan iris mata delima, make up nya sedikit tebal –terutama lipstik- dan farfum rosefum classic yang amat menyengat menguar memenuhi ruangan. Dia –gadis itu bukan murid Fairy Gakuen, jelas dari seragam mewahnya dia berasal dari ERA gakuen. Entah karena masalah apa (lha kan lu sendiri yg ngarang! Dasar author gaje *keroyokan) gadis itu tiba-tiba ada disana.

"Jellal Fernandez.." ucapnya sembari menyeringai. "Senang bisa bertemu secara langsung denganmu. Tak kusangka, kau benar-benar mirip dengan dia.."

"Apa maumu Ultear?" tanya Jellal sakrartis. Ultear hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya yang terkesan naif itu.

"Ciuman pertamamu..." kata-kata itu berhasil menusuk Jellal tepat di gendang telinga kanan dan kirinya. Dasar wanita gila, umpat Jellal dalam hati. Dia mengambil langkah mundur saat perempuan aneh itu maju dengan cepat. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, satu meter... lima pulu centimeter... ah sial! Jellal merasakan punggungnya mentok di dinding lorong. Ultear terus melangkah hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Mph..." lelaki berambut biru itu hendak lari, namun Ultear menahan pergerakkannya serta memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman panas. Tak bisa dipungkiri, sebagai laki-laki normal penyuka ses –eh maksudnya penyuka lawan jenis, Jellal cukup tergoda untuk membalas lumatan-lumatan liar itu. Tapi niatnya takkan pernah terlaksana karena sekelebat bayangan perempuan berambut scarlet melintas begitu saja di benaknya, memberinya kesadaran untuk mengontrol nafsu liarnya.

Sebuah dorongan keras berhasil membuat gadis jalang itu mundur tiga langkah. Wajah Jellal yang memerah itu menampakkan aura kebencian pada Ultear yang sekarang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Permisi, bisa kalian lakukan itu ditempat lain?"

Jellal menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, kedua onyx rubbynya terbelalak melihat Erza Scarlet yang menjingjing tas dan bento sekitar tiga meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tampak raut wajah kaget terpampang jelas pada gadis scarlet itu, dan Jellal bisa merasakan bila Ultear tengah menyeringai saat ini.

"Seperti yang Siegrain-kun bilang, kau memang cantik... Erza-san" kata Ultear saat pergi melewati Erza, lalu kemudian menghilang dibalik tikungan.

Erza kembali terguncang, Jellal tau itu. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ponynya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ada isakkan disetiap helaan nafasnya. Jellal yakin Erza sedang menangis. Dengan sendirinya, dia bergerak untuk mendekap gadis itu. Membiarkannya menangis di pelukannya, tapi...

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau benar-benar menjijikan."

Erza berlari meninggalkan lelaki biru itu mematung ditempatnya, tanpa menyimpan barang-barangnya terlebih dulu dikelas. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang teriris begitu melihat kejadian itu. Siegrain, pria mirip Jellal itu sudah sangat lama sekali keluar dari hidupnya. Tapi tidak dengan kenangan yang ditinggalkannya pada gadis itu.

Dia adalah cinta pertama Erza. Pertemuannya secara tidak sengaja di toko kue, kencan spesial ke pantai Akane, lalu keputusan lelaki itu untuk menatoo pipi kanannya ketika singgah di kedai tatoo, dan hampir berciuman saat berteduh di lapak bekas warung yang bangkrut. Erza takkan lupa, bagaimana caranya salah tingkah, bahkan saat pipinya menciptakan semburat merah muda sangat mengingatkannya pada...

"Jellal..." desis Erza. Langkah kakinya lagi-lagi membawa gadis itu ke atap sekolah yang sepi. Angin membelai lembut rambut scarletnya yang digerai, Erza menghela nafas. Langit pagi begitu cerah dan hangat, sangat berkebalikan dengan malam yang dingin dan menusuk. Belum lama ini, dia menangis sendirian di tempat sepi ini. meneriakkan nama Siegrain sesukanya, hingga dia kelelahan dan tertidur. Lalu bermimpi berciuman dengan lelaki berambut biru itu, dan tiba-tiba dia terbangun di ruang UKS.

Lelaki berambut biru bernama Siegrain adalah masa lalunya...

Dan Jellal adalah masa depannya...

Tapi, masa depan seperti apa?

Air mata itu kembali membasahi kedua pipi kemerahannya. Tanpa disadari, Erza menangis dalam diam. Menatap orang-orang yang perlahan berdatangan ke Fairy gakuen, gadis bersurai scarlet itu melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya mendekati pinggiran atap.

Langkah pertama, dia sudah lelah terus terikat dengan Siegrain yang tak pernah berhenti dicintainya...

Langkah kedua, dia menyesal telah mengkhianati lelaki biru itu dengan terus memikirkan Jellal...

Langkah ketiga, dia benci telah melihat keduanya berkhianat pada gadis yang sama...

Terakhir, dia lelah menunggu keduanya...

.

.

.

Erza Scarlet memanjat pagar pembatas yang hanya selutut itu. Angin sepoi berhembus mendorongnya ke belakang, berusaha menghentikan gadis itu untuk melompat. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat, sakit hatinya sudah diambang batas yang bisa dia pikul sendiri. Dia lelah, dengan segala ketidak adilan dunia padanya. Dia lelah untuk terus mengalah, dia lelah untuk terus bersabar...

Dia menghela nafas, mengabaikan anak-anak yang meneriakinya dari bawah sana. Dengan mata terpejam dan sisa-sisa keberanian yang telah dia timbun untuk hari ini, Erza melangkahkan kakinya ke udara kosong di depannya. Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu menahan nafas.

"ERZAAA!..." suara itu, yang terakhir didengarnya...

.

.

.

Tubuh Jellal bergetar hebat, onyx lembutnya terus mengeluarkan air mata, membasahi punggung gadis scarlet yang ada di pelukan eratnya. Dia takut kehilangan gadis itu. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, dia pasti akan menyesali sisa hidupnya. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna dan Juvia adalah sahabat-sahabatnya yang langsung –pertama sampai di tempat itu sebelum yang lain. Mereka semua masih mengelilingi keduanya dan tidak membiarkan yang lain –apalagi Jenny si tukang gosip sekolah- tahu kejadian ini.

"Erza-san..." panggil Wendy lirih saat menyadari pergerakan gadis yang masih dipeluk Jellal.

Erza membuka kedua matanya, dia tidak merasakan sakit di bagian manapun. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah helaian biru dan aroma mint pegunungan yang menyesakkan, sensasi yang sama dengan saat mimpi malam itu datang. Siapakah...

"Lepaskan.."bisikkan itu membuat Jellal senang sekaligus heran, tubuh yang tadi bergetar ketakutan ketika pertama dipeluknya mendadak jadi sangat tenang dan hangat. Dia pun melepaskannya dengan ragu. Dilihatnya Erza memblushing ria dengan wajah yang menunduk, dia yakin gadis itu malu karena dikiranya adegan tadi dilihat oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Eh, maaf. Hari ini aku harus belajar, besok kan ulangan..."kata Lucy mengomando yang lain, sembari menyeret Natsu yang matanya berkaca-kaca dari tempat itu.

"Ah, aku harus menjaga kantin. Jellal, jaga Erza baik-baik ya!" goda Mirajane, yang langsung membuat Jellal salah tingkah. "Sukses Jellal-san!"

Akhirnya, delapan orang 'aneh' itu bubar juga. Memberikan privasi untuk Jellal dan Erza. Yah, memang ada yang harus dikatakan oleh lelaki itu yang memerlukan ruang lingkup pribadi dengan gadis didepannya itu. Tapi...

"Jellal, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati?" tanya Erza dingin. Jellal menggeleng lemah lalu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"K-kau bercanda! Untuk apa kau pura-pura peduli padaku sedangkan apa yang tadi kulihat..."dia terisak, menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau dan Siegrain sama saja, astaga... untuk apa ak.."

Ocehan Erza terpotong, oleh Jellal yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bibir peach menggodanya. Ciuman itu terasa lembut, manis, dan nyaman. Jellal menahan sekuat tenaga nafsunya, dia ingin membuat Erza mengerti betapa berartinya dia di hati lelaki berambut biru itu. Hingga Jellal tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu bunuh diri.

Perlahan, Erza menikmati kecupan-kecupan itu. Matanya yang tadi terbelalak kaget sekarang sama terpejamnya seperti mata Jellal. Tanpa ragu, dia membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut, membuat Jellal sedikit tersenyum disela ciumannya. Mereka terus berciuman selama beberapa menit, hingga pasokan udara memaksa untuk berhenti.

"hh... kenapa kau lakukan itu Jellal?"tanya Erza dengan nafas naik turun. Bibirnya menjadi sedikit kemerahan dan basah, sama dengan milik Jellal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kenapa kau mau melompat ? Aku hampir mati tadi."

"Itu..."

"Sudah, lupakan saja! Yang penting kau tidak mengulanginya."Erza memandang Jellal yang sedang salting dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Apa harus kucium lagi agar kau menurut, Titania?"

"E-eh... itu.. itu..." Erza salah tingkah, gaya bicaranya yang biasanya sangat tegas itu berubah 180 derajat menjadi super kawaii. Jellal harus berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis scarlet itu memeluknya erat.

"Dengar Erza, sebelumnya aku pernah melakukan 'hal yang tadi' loh padamu"kata Jellal sembari membalas pelukan Erza.

"J-jadi itu benar-benar..."

"Itu yang pertama untukku, aku mencintaimu Erza..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Erza Scarlet tersenyum karena cinta.

.

.

.

Tepatnya, karena Jellal Fernandez

.

.

.

^TBC^

**Bacot time!**

Holla, ini yg terpanjang loh yang pernah aku ketik selama 3 jam!

(readers = dasar lelet!)

Oke, mohon koreksi dan sarannya ya minna-san! Sekarang waktunya bales **Revieww**!

#bawelmodeon! #cerewetTingkatAkut

Dear **Mikasa-chan**, fulgar ya?

Aduuuh, aku bingung harus ngetikin apa lagi. Apakah fic ini harus pindah Rated?

Makasih bgt bwt support nya! aku sneng bgt, jadinya cpet2 update pas punya waktu bolong yg bisa dicolong #gaje_modeOn

Thanks bwt recomendasi eps 154 nya, sekarang aku sama temen2 otaku di kelas yg sama2 maniak JerZa lagi nonton bareng v(^_^)v

Riview lagi yaw!...

Dear **Kimidori Hanna **thanks bwt tips line nya!

Sayang nggak bisa dipraktekin karena saya cuman bisa upload doang di internite (browser yg nggak bisa ngedit, bhuhuhuhu *prustasi*)

Cerita JerZa yg 'ituh' udh aku baca loh, daiisukiii (^_^)b

Thanks banget bwt recomendasi linknya, gomen aku lupa kebijakan ffn yg pernah aku baca kilat pas daftar akun 6(^o^)"

Nanti aku mau download yg ada scence JerZa nya, kalau boleh minta saran lagi chapter berapa aja scence nya muncul.. sumimasen *aries style*

Review lagi yaw!

Dear** arazawa **dari reviewan chapie 2

Makasih bwt supportnya, sneng deh ada yg Review... termasuk loh silent readers juga!

Btw, OTP itu apa seeh?(aku newbie) penasaran (-_-")

Review lagi yaw!

(readers= "authornya gaje, copas mulu!")

Hee, asli loh cerita ini bukan coppas! Inspirasinya tiba2 aja nongol tadi siang, pas garap naskah Drama...

Do'ain ya minna, semoga besok aku berhasil tampil di drama musical kelas dan lolos ujian BK (ane paling benci pelajaran BK, asal muasal terciptanya "Erza in Tuesday" kalau boleh curhat), soal makalah, nggak tahu deh, mudah2an aja diterima alias nggak disuruh bikin ulang supaya bisa update kilat semua fic JerZa. Aamiin..


	5. Chapter 5

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kenapa kau mau melompat ? Aku hampir mati tadi."

"Itu..."

"Sudah, lupakan saja! Yang penting kau tidak mengulanginya."Erza memandang Jellal yang sedang salting dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Apa harus kucium lagi agar kau menurut, Titania?"

"E-eh... itu.. itu..." Erza salah tingkah, gaya bicaranya yang biasanya sangat tegas itu berubah 180 derajat menjadi super kawaii. Jellal harus berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis scarlet itu memeluknya erat.

"Dengar Erza, sebelumnya aku pernah melakukan 'hal yang tadi' loh padamu"kata Jellal sembari membalas pelukan Erza.

"J-jadi itu benar-benar..."

"Itu yang pertama untukku, **aku mencintaimu** Erza..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Erza Scarlet tersenyum karena cinta.

.

.

.

Tepatnya, **karena Jellal Fernandez**

.

.

Chapter 5

**Fairy tail** milik kang **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya loh!

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

Romance &amp; Friendship

Happy Reading

.

"Dia hanya kelelahan."kata madam Polusyca, guru PMR Fairy Gakuen. Beliau keluar dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya memeriksa Erza yang tengah terbaring.

"Syukurlah..."desah Lucy lega di seberang Natsu dan Gray yang duduk bersebelahan. Jellal masih memandang Erza dengan pandangan yang –tak usah dijelaskan lah, ane cemburu *ditabok*.

"Nee... Jellal,"kata Natsu, yang dipanggil langsung menoleh "kau yakin Erza tidak mengalami sesuatu yang-kau-tahu-apa sehingga dia nekat bunuh diri begitu?"

Jellal langsung menunduk, mengira-ngira hal apa yang sekiranya membuat Erza menjadi senekat itu. Jika masalah ciumannya, tidak! Dia lebih suka menyebutnya pemaksaan Ultear tadi, itu lebih mustahil. Secara, siapa sih dia dimata sang titania? Haloww... Kecuali satu hal. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Erza-nya menangis semalaman. Siegrain! Dan dia...

"Jellal..."

'Oh tidak! Dia kan mirip denganku' batinnya kesal.

"Jellal Fernandez?"

Lelaki berambut biru itu tersentak, Lucy mengembungkan pipinya kesal melihatnya. Sekarang gadis blondie itu sudah berkacak pinggang didepan Jellal, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari sejak kapan Lucy pindah ke situ. "Gezz, aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali loh! Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Maaf Lucy, tadi sebenarnya sebelum kejadian itu..."

Lucy mengempiskan pipinya, menggantinya dengan raut wajah yang serius. Begitu pula dengan Natsu dan Gray yang memasang mode menyimak, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Jellal.

"Erza melihatku sedang dicium seseorang didepan kelas. Kukira itu mengingatkannya pada Siegrain, kau tahu kan?"

"APA?" pekik –lebih tepatnya teriak Lucy dan Gray bersamaan. Tapi Natsu malah menjitakku seenak udelnya, sambil bilang "kau ini bakka Jellal, mana mungkin kami tahu kalau tidak kau beri tahu."

Jellal POV

Yah, aku lupa yang satu itu. aku hanya mendengus pelan sedangkan Gray dan Lucy mendeathlarge si Mr telmi yang tidak tahu diri itu, hingga dia kembali duduk manis di kursi yang telah tersedia di UKS.

"Jadi siapa yang menciummu itu Jellal? Tak apa jika kau tidak mau bilang."

"Ultear.."jawabku pada pertanyaan Lucy tadi. Kulihat Gray langsung shock dan bilang "benarkah itu Ultear?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku kenal gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu, Lucy menceritakannya di medsos beberapa hari kebelakang. Dia adalah pacar Siegrain, dan aku melihatnya pertama kali ketika mereka berdua berciuman saat kencan pertamaku dengan Erza. Tapi aku sama sekali baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Dia cantik, itu kesan pertamaku tapi dia... jalang?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Ultear?" tanyaku ragu. Gray meneguk ludahnya sebelum menjawab "dia kakak kembarku."

Jellal end POV

"HAH?"

"yah... dia kakakku, Ultear..."Gray mulai bercerita. "Kami, maksudku aku, Ultear, Erza, dan Siegrain pernah bersama di masa lalu. Tepatnya di kota Rosemary...

Dulu kami berempat berteman baik. Bermain bersama, makan, bahkan kami sering mandi bersama. Ultear memiliki banyak bakat dan cantik, tapi dia iri dengan Erza yang sangat dekat denganku dan Siegrain. Lelaki biru itu selalu bilang kalau Erza lebih membutuhkannya daripada Ultear yang bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian. Aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan iri itu dengan mendekati kakakku itu dan menjauhi Erza, tapi ternyata kakak terlalu serakah. Aku menyesal membantunya waktu itu.

Dia lalu mengikuti Siegrain pindah sejak SMP, dan sejak saat itulah Erza memilih mengalah. Kami berempat satu SMP selama dua bulan, lalu Siegrain pindah ke Amerika bersama Ultear. Sejak saat itulah Erza menjadi sangat tertutup, bahkan padaku yang berteman dengannya sejak umur sekolah dasar. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan Ultear kembali dari Amerika.

"Dan lagi, aku kaget saat kau memperkenalkan diri ketika MOPD. Apalagi kau orang pertama yang masuk kedalam ruang lingkup nyaman Erza."kata Gray diakhir ceritanya. "Selain itu, aku tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana mereka berdua kembali ke kehidupannya."sambungnya sambil melirik gadis scarlet yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya.

"Kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja,"kata Lucy sembari menyandarkan dagu lancipnya di pundak Gray yang sedang setengah membungkuk "aku selalu berharap bisa menjadi teman baiknya."

"Yah.."sambung Jellal dalam hati. Senyuman indah terpatri di wajah imutnya yang memerah.

Ruangan UKS itu begitu sunyi, tanpa suara lain yang mengganggu. Hanya dengkuran halus dari Natsu saja yang sayup terdengar, membuat Jellal,Lucy dan Gray langsung tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ujian Nasional, tidak terasa sudah berlalu beberapa bulan dari hari itu. Sekarang semua orang se Fairy Gakuen mulai dag-dig-dug-deg-dog menghadapi UN. Dari mulai Happy-sensei, Charlie-sensei, sampai Taurus si penjaga sekolah yang mesum pun ikut pusing menghadapi hari ini. Erza membetulkan letak kacamata merahnya yang agak merosot, lalu kembali membuka lembaran buku kimianya yang lecek –tanda dia sudah membacanya berulang kali- tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

Ruang perpustakaan saat itu lumayan ramai, tapi gadis scarlet itu masih asik dengan privasinya. Sama seperti satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Jellal tidak perlu susah mencarinya, karena dia tahu kalau gadis itu pasti ada di bangku paling belakang yang paling pojok dengan sudut yang paling ujung dan paling berdebu, namun dengan kondisi cahaya yang paling baik karena jendela tepat ada diseberangnya.

Dengan dua botol susu kaleng dan tiga buah buku tebal di tangan kanan dan kirinya, Jellal langsung menghampiri tempat itu dan duduk disamping Erza. Dia langsung meletakan buku-bukunya diatas meja dan dua kaleng susunya di hadapan Erza, tepat disamping buku gadis itu. Erza melirik sekilas, lalu mengambil kaleng susu didekatnya yang sudah terbuka. Diminumnya sampai habis dengan sekali teguk. "Segarnya, arigato!"ucapnya singkat lalu kembali pada buku pelajarannya yang lain.

Jellal yang sedang memakai kacamatanya hanya melongo, melihat susu yang dia minum seperempatnya tadi kandas oleh Erza. Bukannya tidak boleh sih, tapi kan itu... itu... itu sama saja dengan...

Ciuman tidak langsung?

Binggo! Wajah Jellal Fernandez langsung berubah menyaingi rambut Erza.

"Kau kenapa?..."tanya Erza tanpa menoleh, hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya.

"Ah, tidak kok! Hehehe" jawab Jellal ngasal, sambil membuka susu kalengan –yang harusnya untuk Erza- dan meminumnya. Duh, gugup.

"Ohayou Jellal, Erza-san!" sapa Lucy yang langsung duduk diseberang mereka berdua, disusul oleh Levi dan Mirajane yang baru datang.

"Ohayou minna,"balas Erza dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Dia menganti buku tebalnya dengan buku catatan kecil dan tipis yang muat ditaruh di saku depan dan sebuah pulpen bertinta hitam dengan cashing biru senada dengan rambut Jellal. Tak lama kemudian, Natsu dan Gray datang dengan saling cubit. "Hentikan itu, GraNat!"

"A-aye!"kata mereka berbarengan, dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Granat?"tanya Levi heran, dia baru dengar sih.

"Gray dan Natsu."jawab Mirajane diiringi senyum khasnya. Gadis berambut biru tosca itu hanya ber –oh ria sembari mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya.

"Back to topic!"kata Jellal mengomando, semua orang yang ada dalam majelis itu –Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane, Levi, dan Erza sudah siap dengan buku kecil-kecil dan pulpen mereka. "Kemana perginya pulpenku?"

"Ditelingamu, Mr Fernandez!"kata Erza pelan, Jellal langsung memeriksa kedua daun telinganya dan menemukan pulpen hitam bercashing merah seperti rambut Erza. mereka berempat menertawakannya selama beberapa detik.

"Begini..."Erza lalu mendiktekan sesuatu, lalu mereka mencatatnya dengan seksama.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi nyaring...

Happy sensei membagi-bagikan soal ujian kepada seluruh siswa dengan sama rata, lalu menyebarkan kertas jawaban. Jellal memperhatikan dengan seksama kode paket yang didapatnya, 3C! Dia langsung mengetuk meja tiga kali dengan jeda satu helaan nafas dan mengetuknya lagi dua kali dengan gerakan menyayat yang menimbulkan bunyi panjang sekali.

Erza menyernyit setelah menyimak kode dari Jellal yang duduk dibelakang. Kode 3C!, dia menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal dengan ibu jarinya. Tanda dia juga mendapatkan paket soal yang sama dengan Jellal. Lalu gadis itu melirik ke samping dengan ekor matanya, Natsu mengetuk mejanya pelan dua kali, tanda dia mendapatkan paket 1A. Lalu Gray mengetuk mejanya satu kali dengan jeda langsung disambung dengan dua kali ketukan,2B. Begitulah seterusnya.

Sandi morse darurat yang dikarang singkat oleh mereka sangat berguna dalam dunia percontekan (jangan ditiru ya anak-anak!) Jellal mengetuk bangkunya tiga kali dengan jeda yang disambung dengan bunyi ketukan panjang, tanda dia meminta jawaban nomer 8. Erza melirik lembar jawabannya sekilas lalu menggendikkan bahunya, tanda dia belum selesai nomer itu. Lalu dia memberi kode lagi dengan melakukan gerakan perenggangan dengan ibu jari yang disatukan dengan jari tengah, tanda meminta jawaban nomer 12. Jellal melirik lembar jawabannya sekilas lalu mengetuk meja satu kali, tanda jawabannya A.

Dan begitulah seterusnya, sampai bel berbunyi dan sampai ikan yang dimakan Happy sensei habis dengan tulang berulangnya. Pekerjaan mereka semua dikumpulkan secara serempak, dan anak-anak itu keluar berbarengan. Tinggal Natsu sendirian yang uring-uringan disana.

.

.

.

.

.

^TBC^

.

.

Bacot Area;

Hahahahayy... aku balik lagi!...

Sorry hiatus (*ditabok pakek golok*) tapi sekarang updet juga kan? Aku lagi banyak tugas dan el el nih, apalagi besok lusa harus udah nemuin kossan dekat perusahaan animasi di bandung. Alnya aku mau PeKaeL nih, haha... do'ain ya, semoga diterima! Yatta... akhirnya... udah Fix ke Bandung, katanya sih di daerah Cicalengka, tapi bener gak ya? (kuper sih nggak pernah muter2 daerah bandung) nanti ke sana sama **Yoyu Heartfillia**, **Yuuna Tailors**, **Candy Sugars**, and my dear **Shinn Asuka** (tau gabung tau nggak ni bocah). Jadi, kalo ada gerombolan like SISTAR jalan, itu yg look like Kim Dasom it's me!

#narsis_mode_on #GajeTingkatDewa

Pokoknya, kalo ketemu jangan sombong ya minna!...

(Readers = "Bawel banget sih lo!")

Oke, waktunya bales review!...

Dear **Kimidori Hana **kompliknya kurang kah? m(=_=")m

Tenaang... Ultear bakal muncul lagi kok! Mueheheheehe...

Kemarin Erza Frustasi karena bisikan pedes Ultear, jadi dia mau bunuh diri... eh, perasaan udah dibales lewat pm ya? gomen.. *pundung di pojokan*

Thanks banget tips-tipsnya! Masih dicobain kok, tapi filenya masih ngadats aja. Entar dah aku coba buka link yg senpai kasih kemarennya kemaren kemarennya lagi kemarennya... *ditabok Midori-san*

Kalau sempat baca, Review lagi yaw!

Dear **Micchan** sankyuu udh revieeww...

**Mikasa**-**chan** kemana? kok nggak muncul-muncul? Kangen nih... *dikeroyok*

Silent readers, Review doong sekali-kali! (*_*)b

And mohon koreksinya!

**Cn_Scarlet**


	6. Chapter 6

Dan begitulah seterusnya, sampai bel berbunyi dan sampai ikan yang dimakan Happy sensei habis dengan tulang berulangnya. Pekerjaan mereka semua dikumpulkan secara serempak, dan anak-anak itu keluar berbarengan. Tinggal Natsu sendirian yang uring-uringan disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

**Fairy tail** milik kang **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya loh!

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

Romance &amp; Friendship

Happy Reading

.

Dua bulan kemudian...

Akhirnya semua tes, ujian serta berbagai tektek bengeknya selesai sudah. Sekarang anak-anak kelas tiga tengah sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan 'persembahan terakhir' untuk Fairy Gakuen. Semua sangat antusias menyambutnya, apalagi temanya adalah drama. Entah mengapa Master Makarov mewajibkan anak-anak kelas tiga yang akan lulus untuk memerankan pentas yang disukai semua kalangan sepanjang masa itu, bahkan beliau sendiri yang menyusun naskahnya tujuh hari tujuh malam!

"Fedrik and Yanderika?" Lucy Heartfilia memiringkan kepalanya dan menautkan kedua alisnya membaca pengumuman di mading. Disampingnya, Natsu menguap lebar sembari mengusap ilernya dengan syal kotak-kotak khas pak Haji yang selalu nyangkol di lehernya.

"Sepertinya drama yang menarik.."kata Gray yang kebetulan lewat dengan Juvia yang bergelantungan di lengannya. "Siapa yang jadi pemeran utamanya?"

"Aaa~ Juvia ingin Gray-sama dan Juvia yang jadi pemeran utama!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Eh!" sentak Natsu tiba-tiba, lalu dia meletakkan telunjuknya di tulisan ukuran sedang dibawah tulisan 'Fedrik and Yanderika'. "Pemeran utama akan diseleksi hari ini, harap berkumpul di ruang olahraga pada jam istirahat."

Pria berambut pink jabrig itu merenung, gantian Lucy, Gray dan Juvia yang membaca nama-nama pemeran utama yang akan diseleksi. Semuanya dari kelas tiga, putra dan putri dipasang-pasangkan. Telunjuk mereka bertiga menjelajahi setiap nama, lalu berhenti secara serempak pada sebuah nama yang bertuliskan...

"ERZA SCARLET DAN LAXUS DREYAR?!"teriak mereka serempak.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka berduet begitu," kata Lucy, Gray sudah mangap akan mengatakan protesannya tapi Natsu mendahuluinya "kasihan Jellal."

Semuanya langsung diam, dalam hati mereka berucap dengan kompak...

"Sejak kapan bakka no Natsu mengerti menyimpan makna 'cemburu' dalam kamusnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaah~ cut! Cut! Cut!" bentak Rufus, guru kesenian Fairy Gakuen pada pasangan Gray dan Juvia yang sedang menari waltz asal-asalan. Si bapak pirang bertopi aneh itu berdecak sebal, pasalnya Juvia yang seharusnya mengikuti naskah –menjadi gadis angkuh yang arogan- malah bertingkah genit pada Gray yang memang memerankan pangeran. Dia –Rufus menepuk jidatnya lagi saat melihat Gray yang mundur-munduran terus ditaploki Juvia yang terus mengajaknya berdansa. "Kau Mrs Loxar, keluar dari panggung sekarang!"

"Tapi..."

"Mr Fullbuster, kau lulus. Mrs Loxar, kau gagal." Ucap Rufus, menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menambahkan "kau itu tidak mengikuti peran sekali, aktingmu sangat buruk! Lebih buruk dari yang pernah kuingat sebelumnya."

Perkataan pedas itu langsung menusuk kedua telinga si gadis berambut biru, dia langsung berlari ke luar ruangan meskipun harus menembus desakkan para murid yang tengah menonton. Gray tiba-tiba merasa iba, namun Rufus nampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dia hanya mencorat-coret catatannya tanpa peduli dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Dia itu menyebalkan," dengus kepala berambut biru dengan tanda aneh di mata kanannya. Gadis berambut scarlet yang duduk disebelahnya hanya mengangguk, "tak heran banyak yang benci padanya..." lanjut pria itu, si gadis kembali mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Entah mengapa aku jadi gugup.." kali ini si gadis blondie dibelakang mereka berdua yang mengatakan itu, tapi pandangannya masih tertuju pada panggung opera yang menayangkan sepasang sejoli lain yang sedang beradu akting. Dan selang beberapa menit, suara Rufus kembali menggema "Oi, kau bisa akting nggak sih Vista? Yang kuminta bersandiwara, bukan berdansa..." yahh, dan seperti itulah selanjutnya.

"Apa benar aku ikut seleksi ini?" akhirnya si rambut scarlet membuka suaranya.

"Tentu saja, semua anak kelas kita berpartisipasi untuk drama ini." jawab Natsu spontan dengan penuh semangat dan cengirannya yang khas. Menyimak pembicaraan mereka –sembari melamun- Lucy jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya..." belum selesai Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rufus sudah berkoar "Erza Scarlet dan Laxus Dreyar!"

Jellal dan Erza, terutama Laxus –yang ada diseberang sana langsung bengong sedangkan guru kesenian mereka sudah berkacak pinggang sambil memasang tampang kesal yang imut. Gadis scarlet dan si rambut kuning mencuat itu maju ke atas panggung opera sebelum 'diamuk masal' oleh sang guru. Jellal mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, Natsu menggodanya sesekali.

'kenapa nggak sama aku?' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PENGUMUMAN**

**Hasil seleksi untuk drama "Fedrik and Yanderika"**

**Fedrik : Baccus**

**Yanderika : Erza S**

**Nigell : Gray F**

**Naga : Natsu D dan Lucy H**

**Lady bakery : Jellal F**

**Pendukung : Sisanya**

**Pengambilan peran ini disusun dari dasar akting kalian semua kemarin, keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat!**

**Tertanda, guru kesenian FG**

**Rufus **

**...**

Sekali lagi, Natsu dkk dibuat mangap serempak membaca tulisan yang baru saja ditempel Mirajane. Jellal dan Erza yang kebetulan lewat langsung mangkir ke kerumunan orang itu. mereka membacanya, lalu batuk-batuk keselek (barusan dari kantin jajan berger ala Lisanna).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, para penonton sudah berkumpul di aula seni. Teater yang biasanya berdebu mirip rumah hantu telah disulap bak khayangan oleh seluruh siswa –dibantu Happy sensei yang kerjanya cuma ngemandorin doang- jadi seperti altar pernikahan. Bunga-bunga ditaburkan sekeliling teater dan kusen-kusennya dibalut kain kerlap kerlip.

Tak lama terdengar suara riuh rendah penonton yang bertepuk tangan, Mirajane yang kini memakai kimono sutera kelas wahid berwarna pink cerah dengan motif bunga narcius itu kembali memasuki ruang sound system yang letaknya dibelakang panggung. Seseorang gemuk besar tengah berpidato panjang menggantikannya mengisi acara –seb MC- untuk mengulur waktu. Gadis bersurai perak itu melap dagunya yang megucurkan keringat.

"Kerja bagus Mira!" puji Erza yang telah siap dengan pakaian putri Yanderikanya. Gaun hijau pastel dengan pita disekelilingnya, sangat anggun dipakai Erza.

"Ara~ kalian semua bersemangat sekali!" puji Mira pada seluruh peserta drama yang telah berganti kostum dan berkumpul disana, untuk segera menampilkan hasil kerja keras mereka selama sebulan.

"Aaa, Mira-chan, kami semua tidak sabar!"sahut Baccus sembari menebalkan minyak rambutnya, Erza bergidik jijik melihatnya.

Sedangkan Jellal, dia tampak sangat menderita dengan pakaian wanita pembuat roti dan wol-wol yang digunakan untuk mengisi buah dadanya. Lucy dan Levi mendandaninya dengan sangat manis, hingga siapapun pasti keliru mengiranya perempuan. Natsu dan Gray kebagian peran yang lumayan sebagai figur, setidaknya mereka tidak memakai pakaian perempuan sepertinya. Beberapa anak yang berpapasan dengannya sejak diruang ganti bahkan menertawakannya sejenak.

'ayolah Jellal, ini hanya sebentar'

"Baiklah, sekarang kita saksikan acara pamungkas kita hari ini..."

Tiba-tiba suara Mirajane menggema melalui sound system, membangunkan lamunannya. Ah sial, saking khusyuknya dia melamun sampai lelaki biru itu tidak menyadari si rambut putih panjang sudah kembali keatas panggung. "Kita saksikan bersama-sama, drama perpisahan yang akan ditampilkan oleh seluruh siswa-siswi kelas XII, Fedrik and Yanderika!"

Demi dewa apapun, Jellal belum siap tampil. Apalagi adegan pertama adalah bagiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Putri Yanderika, aku adalah raja dari segala raja. Melamarmu untuk dijadikan ratu dari segala ratu, oh... tuan putriku yang cantik..." Gray memerankan Nigell dengan sangat baik, lalu tiba-tiba Baccus muncul untuk mencegah lamaran itu.

"Bedebah kau Nigell, putri Yanderika mencintaiku! Dia takkan sudi menikah denganmu!"

"Hahahaha..." Gray tertawa lalu membuat adegan memeluk Erza.

Jellal hanya bisa meremas tirai teater menyaksikan adegan itu. Ini adalah detik-detik terakhir dari drama legendaris sekolah mereka, dan dia tahu adegan selanjutnya. Benar saja, Gray dan Baccus langsung berkutat seperti berkelahi. Lalu Erza mencoba melerai dan Gray menusuknya dengan sebilah pedang. Tidak menusuk beneran sih, hanya menyelipkannya di ketiak Erza dan memecahkan cairan tinta merah yang telah disiapkan dibalik pakaian Yanderika, membuat seolah itu nyata.

"Putri, oi brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" gertak Baccus, Gray langsung melarikan diri ke balik tirai. Bagiannya selesai.

Jellal masih tetap bertahan di tempat itu, sebentar lagi adegan yang er –sangat tidak dia harapkan- akan segera terjadi. Lucy Heartfilia dan Cana Alberona menyalakan musik walts, semakin mendramatisir suasana. Penonton semakin memfokuskan mata mereka.

"Tuan putri, oh cintaku yang sejati..." Baccus mengatakannya sambil memeluk Erza yang pura-pura meninggal, Jellal mual menyaksikannya. "Terimalah ciuman terakhirku.."

Habis sudah. Gorden teater yang sedari tadi diremas si kepala biru sudah basah dan lecek langsung robek sekali tarik. Baccus semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Erza, saat itulah Jellal berlari kearah mereka sambil berteriak "HENTIKAN!..."

Semua penonton langsung diam, hening tak bersuara. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Bisca, Cana dan yang lainnya berusaha menyadarkan Jellal tentang kekonyolannya dari belakang layar. Baccus yang merasa acaranya diganggu langsung mendeathlarge si Pengrusak-Kesenangan. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Teme?!" katanya dengan suara pelan.

Beruntung lelaki Fernandez itu mendapatkan kesadarannya, dia mendapati dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan langsung memutar otak. Memikirkan cara kilat untuk menyelamatkan acara kelasnya, mukanya yang tercoreng, serta Erza-nya dari si Brengsek yang masih mendeathlarge nyan.

"Aa~ tuan Fedrik, yang mulia raja memanggil anda sekarang juga!"

"Apa yang kau katakan..."

"Sudah saya bilang, yang mulia raja meminta anda segera menemuinya. Sana-sana!"

Baccus terpaksa melepaskan Erza dari pelukannya karena ditarik dan didorong Jellal keluar panggung opera. Tapi si mata sayu doyan tidur dan oplosan itu tidak mau kalah, seakan mengerti arah permainan Jellal dia langsung menimpali "bilang pada ayah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencium putri Yanderika dulu sebelum pergi." dan menarik Jellal. Bermaksud memulangkannya ke balik layar.

Untung tak dapat ditolak, malang tak dapat diraih. Jellal yang ditarik Baccus tiba-tiba saja tergelincir gara-gara terinjak rok barmaid panjangnya sendiri dan berputar 180 derajat ke kanan hingga terjatuh. Tepatnya, terjatuh menimpa Erza dengan posisi berciuman. Sekali lagi, BERCIUMAN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^OMAKE^

.

.

.

**Oh sadisnya, sorry aku tiba-tiba hiatus. Banyak kerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum PeKaeL sih, setelah sidang tiba-tiba merasa tidak bisa menulis (baca = males) tapi aku usahain yang terbaik.**

**Adegan ini terinspirasi dari kisah Sassy girl cnynk, dorama korea favorit Okaa-san di rumah. Tapi nggak coppas semuanya kok, yang udah nonton doramanya pasti tau perbedaannya dimana aja. So, masih mau dilanjut nggak ceritanya?**

**Sankyuu bwt yang udah Review. Yang belom, ditunggu ya! coz review adalah bahan bakar author buat menyelesaikan fic- nya. nyahohohohohohoho! **


	7. Chapter 7

Penonton langsung bersorak, bertepuk tangan, bersiul, melempar bunga, dan sebagainya melihat adegan itu. Erza terbelalak dan Jellal memerah tak karuan, posisi itu bertahan selama lima detik lebih, sebelum sang Titania menendang kemaluan Jellal.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

**Fairy tail** milik kang **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya loh!

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

Romance &amp; Friendship

Happy Reading

.

* * *

Semua penonton langsung bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah seiring dengan ditutupnya tirai merah. Satu persatu dari mereka semua berangsur meninggalkan teater dengan berbagai komentar-komentar tentang pertunjukan terakhir tadi.

Suasana Fairy gakuen berangsur sepi, namun tidak dengan ruang kelas XII yang dipakai berkumpul para pemeran drama. Terlihat anak-anak yang loyo berceceran di tiap-tiap bangku kosong, apalagi seorang anak berambut biru jabrig yang menunduk lesu yang terlihat paling loyo diantara kawan-kawannya. Pasalnya, saat ini perempuan berambut scarlet sedang marah besar sekarang. Tidak ada yang berani mencegah dan menghentikan kemarahannya, Jellal hanya bisa pasrah meratapi nasib.

"Dan kau..." bentak Erza ditengah puncak kemarahannya, tangan kanannya sudah menarik baju pelayan wanita yang dipakai Jellal dan tangan kirinya hampir saja memukul pria pasrah dihadapannya sekarang. Namun diurungkan. "Hufh..."

"Hei, laki-laki itu sangat posesif pada Yanderika. Lihat, Fedrick saja tidak boleh menciumnya." kata Baccus dengan suara pelan pada Alzarck. Tapi karena suasana ruangan yang memang sangat sunyi, perkataannya itu jadi terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada disana. Termasuk Jellal dan Erza sendiri.

DUAKK... DUAKKK... JEDDAKKK... JEDDAKKKK...

Semua orang yang berkumpul disana sweadroped berjamaah melihat Baccus yang dipukuli Jellal dan Erza tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kenangan itu, adalah kenangan terakhir dalam masa-masa sekolah yang dilalui oleh Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandez. Lulus sekolah, mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Bukan hanya mereka berdua saja, tapi mereka semua.

Setiap orang mempunyai tujuan dan cita-citanya sendiri, banyak yang masih bersama teman-teman mereka namun banyak juga yang menempuh jalannya masing-masing. Seperti sekarang, gadis berambut scarlet panjang itu untuk pertama kalinya menjejakkan kaki jenjangnya di tempat yang sangat asing.

Tempat teromantis di dunia, sekaligus tempat gadis bername tag Erza Scarlet itu akan tinggal melanjutkan pendidikan desainnya. Entah untuk sementara atau selamanya, dia juga tidak pernah tahu itu. Parris adalah mimpinya sejak dulu, dia sangat bahagia. Tentu saja.

Namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ada rasa kehilangan yang tiba-tiba saja menyusup masuk. Mengusik hati kecilnya, mengingat siluet baby blue dan senyuman yang sangat familiar. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya merasa enggan. Tanpa sadar dia bergumam, menggumamkan satu nama yang sangat tidak asing lagi dengannya.

"Jellal..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^TBC^

* * *

**Ohohohohooo, satu chapter lagi tamat nih. Author nggak sabarr!**

**Agak-agaknya fic ini kurang diminati ya, jadi ragu dengan kata 'tidak menyampah' di ffn. Idenya saya akui, pasaran sih. Habisnya bagaimana lagi? Inilah yang nyangkol di otak saya. Jadi, mohon dengan ketersediaannya untuk mereview ya, pliiiiiss!**


	8. Chapter 8

Long time no see!

Apa kabar kalian semua? Semoga sehat selalu,

Pertama maafkan aku yang lalai untuk mengupdate fic ini. kuakui aku sempat hiatus panjang gara-gara urusan sekolah, tapi sekarang alhamdulillah udah selesai. Haha, nggak kerasan aku udah mulai dewasa dan, masih seorang otaku. Okaa-san sering marah gegara hobyku yang udah mendarah daging ini. habisnya mau bagaimana lagi coba, aku udah terlanjur sayang. Hahaha...

Terimakasih untuk segala fav dan follow dari readers semuanya, terimakasih juga sudah banyak mengingatkan untuk aku upload fic ini. And after all, maaf banget karena aku ngaret banget menamatkan fic ini.

By the way, selamat membaca!

::

Chapter 8

**Fairy tail** milik kang **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya loh!

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

Romance &amp; Friendship

Happy Reading

[7 years latter]

.

Senyuman itu terkembang. Mengespos ke media massa betapa _gary_-_stue_ nya seorang Jellal Fernandes usia 27 tahun. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pria biru itu selain bertambah tampan dan dewasa perawakannya, tuan Fernandes tak pernah absen disorot kamera dan terkadang menjadi sampul berbagai majalah yang berbeda sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Kariernya dimulai dengan menganggur. Khas mayoritas pemuda tanpa rencana usai lulus sekolah menengah atas, tapi kemudian seorang kakek kecopetan yang ditolongnya di jalan komplek sebuah perumahan merupakan titik balik dari nasibnya yang kian datar. Senin hari itu, Jellal baru pulang dari rutinitas kurang kerjaannya menengoki rumah Erza yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Menurut tetangga, pemilik rumah telah meninggalkan negeri, tapi rumah itu tidak dijual. Dia masih punya harapan gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya akan kembali. Suatu saat nanti.

Berjalan sambil menunduk hampa, tiba-tiba seorang kakek bergulingan di aspal jalan. Dua preman dia kira, copet, berlari kearahnya yang refleks langsung dia tendang. Sampai terkapar. Didasari memang Jellal orangnya tidak tegaan, dia langsung bergegas menolong si kakek tanpa memperhatikan. Kalau dibalik semak pohon mangga, disebelahnya, dibelakang mobil mewah yang sedang terparkir, dibelakangnya, berjejer indah kamera beserta tim shooting lengkap dengan segala peralatannya.

Seketika itu pula, nasib penganggurannya diangkat menjadi aktris terkenal.

Malam ini, dia dalam pakaian rapih formal yang harganya mahal. Didatangkan langsung dari Paris, karya perancang busana muda terkenal salah satu acara yang dia hendak datangi. Sebelum mendatangi gedung studio, dia sudah mengecek penampilannya, tetap saja dia didandani kembali. Terutama saat memasuki ruang make up yang berada tepat di belakang panggung.

Reality show terbaru dari salah satu channel televisi Fiore, dimana seorang aktris cantik nan seksi berambut perak pendek menjadi pemandu acaranya, sedang dipersiapkan di atas panggung teater. Begitu bertemu Yukino, nama pemandu acara itu, Jellal teringat adiknya Mirajane yang bernama Lissana.

Begitu jam silver Fullvusta di lengan kirinya berdetak, artinya satu menit telah berlalu, dan kamera-kamera besar di seluruh ruangan langsung menyala. Acara dimulai. Jellal Fernandes memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Ha'i, berjumpa lagi dengan Yukino Aguria yang cantik jelita menemani malam anda bersama bintang baru kita, Jellal Fernandes-san," sorak-sorak penonton di studio mengiringi pembukaan yang dilakukan santai dan ceria oleh gadis itu. Jellal menunduk sesaat lalu kembali duduk.

"Baiklah Jellal-san, senang bertemu lagi dengan anda. Ngomong-ngomong boleh saya tahu bagaimana awal mulanya anda bisa begini terkenalnya? Whoa, bahkan kudengar anda tidak bisa keluar rumah tanpa pengawal gara-gara fans, saya sungguh iri!"

Jellal terkekeh, menarik banyak teriakkan genit kaum wanita di studio, lalu menjawab "anda terlalu berlebihan Yukino-san, sebenarnya, itu pengalaman yang lucu mengingat bagaimana saya memulai ini semua. Sungguh!"

Lalu video illustrasi diputar dari layar televisi besar di belakang mereka. Penonton bertepuk tangan setelahnya. "Hihihi, ternyata seperti itu ya Jellal-san, saya batal iri deh."

Suara tawa menggaung untuk nona manis berambut silver pendek itu, Jellal menanggapi "memang seperti itu, tapi saya sangat bersyukur karenanya bisa duduk di sini bersama anda dan seluruh pemirsa yang menyaksikan." Tepuk tangan kembali menggema.

"_Souka_ _ne_, mengingat masalalu, ada seseorang yang ingin saya pertemukan pada anda. Bersiaplah Jellal-san!" Yukino berpaling ke arah belakang tirai. Dimana sesosok gadis berambut panjang dengan _heels_ berdiri membelakangi cahaya, membentuk bayangan misterius. Kedua mata Jellal terbelalak dan jantungnya sudah berpacu kencang mengira-ngira siapa gadis itu.

"Silahkan masuk, nona!"

Tirai dibuka dengan diiringi musik latar khas acara ini, gadis dengan balutan pakaian bar malam itu memasuki panggung acara. Tubuhnya berlekuk indah tapi Jellal malah mendesah kecewa. Ya, dia Ultear. Bukan Erza.

"Long time no see," ucapnya, yang dibalas senyum terpaksa dari tuan Fernandes.

"Oh ya, Ultear-san apakah benar anda memiliki hubungan _special_ dengan Jellal-san di masa lampau?"

"Anda lebih tau, Yukino-san. Kami sangat romantis di masa-masa sekolah menengah atas!" segerombolan kalimat 'cieee' menggema di studio. Jellal mendecih dalam hati. Televisi besar itu kembali menunjukan slide foto-foto romantis Jellal dan Ultear, diiringi musik latar.

"Itu Siegrain, bukan aku!" teriak pemuda berambut biru itu berang, dalam hati.

"Aww, kalian benar-benar romantis! Aku benar-benar iri!"

"Seperti itulah," Ultear meminum jus untuknya. Lalu menambahkan "kami memang sangat dekat sejak dulu, tepatnya sebelum Jellal-kun meninggalkanku."

"Maafkan aku Ultear-san, kalau memang anda kekasihku di masa lalu, bisa kau beritahu aku apa warna kesukaanku saat masa-masa itu?" tanya Jellal.

Ultear terkekeh, "tentu saja kau suka warna hijau, Jellal-kun, kau selalu senang aku bawakan sekotak makanan hijau ketika istirahat."

"Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang." semua orang tercengang, termasuk Yukino si pembawa acara. "Warna yang aku sukai, dulu dan sekarang tetap sama. Scarlet."

"Nama dari warna rambutnya, jadi aku tidak akan lupa.."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir si rambut biru sebelum menghilang keluar. Membuat seluruh kru acara kalang kabut mengoper jeda iklan komersial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Si rambut merah muda membelalakkan kedua mata hijau indahnya, telepon terjatuh begitu saja dari telinga yang terpasang dior mewah. Seorang pria berjas dengan rambut biru azure yang memasuki Lamborgini itu tentu kaget. "Ada apa Meredy?"

Sang asisten menjawab dengan gugup, "i-ini tentang Erza Scarlet, Jellal-san!"

"Apa yang terjadi, kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Dia..." gadis manis bersurai merah muda yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi asisten sang aktris papan atas itu menghela nafas, berat mengatakan kelanjutan berita itu pada Jellal. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya.

"...sudah meninggal."

Giliran manik kehijauan Jellal yang terbelalak.

"Erza Scarlet termasuk dalam korban kecelakaan pesawat minggu lalu, dari paris. Informan kita baru mendapatkan informasi kalau jasadnya sudah ditemukan dan hendak dikremasi besok di rumah duka."

Satu tetes lagi, air mata itu mengalir untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia balita. Jellal menangis malam ini untuk Erza. Gadis yang ditunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jangan dilihat!"_

_Di taman itu dia memeluk sang gadis bersurai scarlet, yang menangis sesegrukan membasahi seragamnya. Gadis yang begitu rapuh. Pria bersuraikan biru azure itu bersumpah akan melindunginya. Dia akan berada di sisinya sampai akhir._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Lelaki berambut biru itu memandangi Erza yang masih terlelap dengan damainya. Jemarinya perlahan menghapus bekas air mata yang membias di pipi gadis itu. Erza hanya menggeliat, tadinya Jellal kira dia akan terbangun tapi ternyata dia hanya menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Sekarang tuan Fernandez malah terfokus pada bibir merah muda Erza yang sedikit terbuka._

_Perlahan... Tanpa dia sadari, tubuhnya semakin condong pada gadis itu. Wajah tampannya semakin mendekat pada wajah cantik nan natural yang selalu dikaguminya. Dibawah cahaya malam dan lampu ruang kesehatan yang redup, bibirnya menyesap bibir sang gadis._

_Itu adalah ciuman sepihak. Kisah tentang ciuman pertamanya. Untuk gadis yang dia cintai, dan malam di UKS itu takkan pernah dia lupakan sepanjang masa..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"**Itu yang pertama untukku, aku mencintaimu Erza..."**

**Untuk pertama kalinya, Erza Scarlet tersenyum karena cinta.**

_Di atap sekolah Fairy Gakuen itu, Jellal nyaris kehilangan gadis itu._

_Tapi Jellal Fernandes tidak tahu kalau itu adalah kala terakhir melihat Erza Scarlet tersenyum hanya untuknya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rumah duka Phantom Lord, mengepulkan asap kematian menusuk hidung dan menekan sesak di dada dari cerobong asap rumah dukanya. Jellal tiba dengan pakaian serba hitam pagi-pagi sekali. Wajahnya kuyu dengan dua kelopak mata seperti panda, tanda dia tidak tidur semalaman setelah diberitahu berita ini.

Bahwa Erza, Erza Scarlet yang ditunggunya, dicintainya, dulu dan sekarang, sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Dia tidak bisa terima kalau Erza-nya sudah meninggal. Diambil Yang Maha Kuasa.

.

.

.

"_Jellal, ayo kita saling berjanji!" gadis merah itu mengeluarkan kelingkingnya, lelaki biru dengan pakaian wisuda Fairy Gakuen di hadapannya mengerutkan halis. "Tujuh sampai delapan tahun dari sekarang, ayo kita saling bertemu kembali!"_

"_Tapi kau akan mengingatku kan?"_

"_Tentu!"_

"_Kau masih akan benar-benar tidak akan melupakanku?"_

"_Yup,"_

"_Kau tetap akan mencintaiku, dan akan selalu mencintaiku, sampai jika kita bertemu lagi kau akan langsung menikah denganku?"_

"_Ya... eeeeh..."_

_Kedua kelingking itu saling bertautan seperti kedua bibir mereka hari itu. Hari kelulusan Fairy Gakuen. Hari terakhir Jellal Fernandes bertemu dengan Erza Scarlet_.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun hari ini dia kembali meneteskan air matanya. Tidak bisa percaya, Jellal tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri bahwa hari kelulusannya adalah hari terakhirnya, benar-benar terakhir kalinya, untuk bertemu gadis bersurai semerah darah itu. Dia mendongkak ke atas, pada daun-daun mapple yang berguguran.

Seolah mereka tengah mengejek ketidakberdayaannya selama ini.

"Jellal!"

Itu hanya delusi.

"Jellal Fernandes?"

Sekali lagi, itu hanya delusi.

"Kau Jellal Fernandes 'kan?"

Jellal merasa yakin dia sudah gila sekarang. Melihat gadis dengan balutan pakaian hitam itu, gadis bersurai scarlet dengan mata madu, yang kini dihadapan dirinya, tengah bertanya padanya, dan langsung memeluknya. "Erza..."

"_Tadaima_ Jellal..." pria biru itu benar-benar merasa gila saat merasakan pelukannya dibalas gadis itu, dia merasakan segala sensasi pelukan itu. Sama seperti waktu itu. Tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Okaerinasai," Jellal menumpahkan seluruh air matanya yang tersisa "Erza Scarlet..."

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku, kan?"

Gadis bersurai merah itu menghapus sisa air mata pada si rambut biru dengan kasih sayang. Kini mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah duka, asap kremasi yang menyengat itu juga tidak terlalu kentara di langit. Meskipun tempat umum, tapi daerah itu sangat sepi. Jellal tersenyum lalu menarik Erza kembali ke dalam kungkungannya. Menciumnya.

"Ya, tinggal bersamaku! Tetap bersamaku, dan jadilah istriku!"

Satu ciuman mendarat lagi di bibir lelaki biru itu, singkat namun berkesan. Kini giliran Erza yang melakukannya. "_Yes, I will stay with you to day and forever_. Jellal Fernandes!"

Satu senyuman lagi dari gadis bersurai scarlet itu dan Jellal bahagia. Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

FUN

Pria berusia 25 tahun dengan surai merah muda jabrig di kepalanya terkekeh dari balik pohon maple besar yang berguguran, membuat gadis berambut pink yang berjongkok di sana mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tega sekali kau membohongiku, Natsu-_jiichan_!"

"_Urusai_ Meredy, aku ingin mengejutkannya dan kau tidak bisa berbohong. Jadi jangan salahkan aku!" dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memotret.

"Untuk apa kau memotret?"

"Kerja sampingan. Dunia akan gempar mendengar berita ini!"

.

.

.

Foto ini diambil oleh salah satu tim kami tidak jauh dari rumah duka Phantom Lord. Bintang ternama negeri ini, Jellal F (26th) dan perancang pakaian dalam ternama Paris, Erza S (25th) ditemukan tengah melepas rindu di depan umum. Hal ini menyebabkan runtuhnya gosip yang beredar di media masa tentang Jellal yang disebut-sebut sebagai kekasih Ultear M (26th) pragawati muda yang memulai kariernya di dunia entertaiment sejak lima tahun silam.

Dilansir dari beberapa narasumber terpercaya, ternyata Jellal F dan Erza S memiliki hubungan spesial di masa lalu. Mereka merahasiakan hal ini dari publik tapi tim kami berhasil menguak fakta terkini bahwa keduanya akan segera memasuki bahtera rumah tangga secepatnya.

"Do'akan saja, aku yakin mereka pasti menikah bagaimanapun juga!" begitu komentar dari salah satu narasumber terpercaya yang kami berhasil wawancarai. Beliau yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya ini menolak memberi keterangan lebih lanjut tentang pasangan aktor dan designer muda itu. [CNS]

RnR


End file.
